The other side of me
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: It focuses on both Kagome's and Inuyasha's conflicting feelings for each other. Fun shall be had.
1. A Day in the Past

Ok this one probably comes form reading the manga one too many times (2-3 they're always sold out of volume 1.) And way this is just another stab at serious Inuyasha fan fiction. Maybe I should stop writing stuff based on daydreams and thoughts popping into my head after watching an AMV hun? Oh well what would be the fun in that? None, so there :p Well enjoy this one to. This time the borders suppose to be Inuyasha's collar. This has no really time frame except shortly after Miroku joins them. Keke. Gomen again if I totally mess up the plotline and whatever but it's shorta AU. It focuses on both Kagome's and Inuyasha's conflicting feelings for each other. Fun shall be had.  
  
Inuyasha/ Inu-Yasha does in no legal way belong to me, except for the Manga I bought. Keke. Please enjoy this and my other Inuyasha works, and my nonInuyasha works to if you aren't too busy.  
  
**********!!***************!!*****!!****************!!************** The other side of me Aishi-Cc ******************************************************************  
  
Sota sighed. " Why didn't you bring Inuyasha with you?" Kagome frowned. "Because he's a Hanyou and he can't just be allowed to run lose in Tokyo just because you think he's cool." "But he is. Just because you're always mean to him.." "I'm not mean to him. He's the one calling me baka on'na every other word. You've just never really got to see his normal side." She threw her empty bag to the floor in utter frustration.  
  
Ever since she had first meet Inuyasha she had had mixed feelings for him. She was never sure how he was going to treat her from day to day. Since the night she learned he became human during the new moon , like a reversed werewolf, her feelings had been even more mixed. She had no idea how he felt about her or anything except the damn Shikon no tama. Sota blinked at her. "Gomen Kagome I just.." Kagome blinked unaware she was sitting on the bed shaking. "Don't worry about it. Well I guess I should pack so I can get back. I'll tell Inuyasha you miss him kay?" "Yeah! Thanks."  
  
Miroku blinked at the well. "So she came from the future threw this?" He asked doubtfully. Inuyasha nodded "Don't ask me how but yeah." Miroku sighed. "Just how baka do you think I am Inuyasha? Really." Inuyasha growled as he clenched his fist. "Why you.." "Hey what's going on?" Miroku blinked as Kagome climbed out of the well. "Toke you long enough." Inuyasha muttered at her. "Well hello to you to." Kagome sighed as he turned his back on her.  
  
Kagome sighed as she set her pack down in their home. Miroku and Shippo sat down with tried sighs. Kaede pulled Kagome aside. " Ye do know that t'night be the night when Inuyasha changes?" "Oh I totally forgot." "What will ye do?" "Don't worry ok I'll handle it. Tell them me and Inuyasha will be gone for a day or so." The two boys watched her as she walked outside before exchanging looks.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned to glare at Kagome. "Nani?" "Come with me will you?" Inuyasha frowned as she pulled him towards the path to the well. "Where are we going?" "Well tonight is a moonless night and Sota misses you." Inuyasha stopped. "Wait what are you saying?" "You're spending the night in my time." "Says who?" "Well there may be jewel shards like the mask's there." Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Fine. But keep that damn neko away from me or I'll eat it." "You'll what!" "Don't yell like that." "I'll YELL however I please!" Inuyasha growled. "maybe I'll stay here and let you doing something on your own for once." "You mean you'd thrust me the baka on'na to recover a jewel fragment?" Inuyasha blinked. "You're right. Let's go. Someone has to keep you out of trouble." "Why you.. SIT Boy!" "Owi-ee!" Inuyasha mumbled into the ground.  
  
Ok part one done. Ten reviews for part two, well unless I'm asked really nicely. For my other Inuyasha fics please go read the How hard is his head.. and Shot threw the Heart. Thanks a ton. As other Gundam Wing fans might have noticed many of the Gundam Wing's voice have popped up on Inuyasha. This I love. Well that was pointless iie? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. Please give me suggestions, ect. Ja Ne. Aishi. I'm glad Gene doesn't have one of those things. 


	2. A Night in Tokyo

Well here we go again. *keke* I'm thinking of doing a third fic soon. I hope I don't let you guys down. Oh yes my other Inuyasha fic has been updated if you wish to check out my first one. Oh yeah it's a Friday kay?  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he flopped down on Kagome's bed. "Your time is so boring." Kagome frowned. "Well go take a bath, change and I'll take you searching ok?" Inuyasha nodded. "Fine." He muttered as he wandered towards the bathroom.  
  
Miroku frowned. "So Kagome toke him to her time and left us here?" "Aye. Someone has to watch for Youkai." Shippo frowned. "Why take Inuyasha? Miroku's human so he wouldn't stand out like Inuyasha? I don't understand." "Hush Shippo. Kagome knows what she is doing." Kaede nodded. ~I knew I could count on you monk.~  
  
Kagome frowned as the doorbell rang. "Hey girl." "What are you three doing here?" Kagome's three friends smiled. "We thought you might be bored so." Kagome turned as her friend's eyes widen. A shirtless, human, Inuyasha was wandering around the living room. He was dressed in a pair of black sweatpants. He turned to blink at the four wide-eyed girls. "What!" He asked looking behind him. Kagome sweat dropped. "Excuse me." She marched over to Inuyasha. "What are you doing? Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Inuyasha blinked. "Why should I? Who are they?" "Those are my friends. Who are wondering why I have a half naked boushen in my house." "A what?" "Shhh keep you're voice down will you?" Inuyasha growled. "Oh enough. Go waste time with your friends I'm hungry."  
  
"Who was that?" "He's cute!" "What's his name?" "Ahh...Ranma." The three girls swooned. "What a cool name." "Are you dating?" 'No he's a cousin. He's leaving tomorrow." "Ah!" "Yes it's a real tragedy. Well I'm not feeling all that well so see you Monday." "Ja Kagome-chan!" "Ja Mina!" She shut the door and marched for the kitchen. Inuyasha was scarifying down a roast while her family just sat there. "Well Kagome who is this?" Her mother asked. "That's just Inuyasha. On the night of a New Moon he dose a reverse Werewolf thingy so his is a human right now." She put her hands on her hips. "Don't chew on the bone Inuyasha." 'Why?" "Aw let him honey. What harm could it do?" Kagome clenched her fist. "I am going to my room!" "Have fun dear." "I miss your doggy ears."  
  
Kagome slammed her door shut. ~Maybe I should have brought Miroku instead. At least he listens. And he never yells at me because I'm a girl.~ "Kagome?" "What Inuyasha?" "Can I come in?" "Do what you want I don't care!" Inuyasha walked in. "I'm sorry I made you mad Kagome." Kagome turned over to face him. He looked down at his feet. Kagome stared at him. ~You really do feel bad don't you?~ "Listen Inuyasha I am sorry I snapped at you. I keep forgetting that this change is hard on you." Inuyasha looked up at her gray eyes shining in the light. "It's not that hard." Kagome smiled. "Good here." Inuyasha grabbed the tank top. "Nani?" "Put it on and we'll go hunting."  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Human noses suck!" Kagome giggled. " Silly. We aren't tracking a Youkai." Inuyasha sighed. "I still miss my old nose." "Oh don't pout. I'll bye you some ice cream." "What's ice cream?" Kagome slipped her arm his. "Something you'll love and you won't need your old nose to enjoy." She teased tapping the tip of his nose with her finger. Inuyasha mockingly growled at her. "I'd better on'na or I might just have to eat your fingers." Kagome giggled as she pulled him towards the parlor.  
  
"Hm...Let's see. How about two scoops of death by chocolate? How dose that sound?" Inuyasha turned from the kids he had been watching. "Sure." "And I'll take one of that and one of that. Thanks." Kagome turned. "Here hold this while I pay for them kay?" Inuyasha obediently toke the cones while Kagome paid the friendly looking women. "Ok that one is yours enjoy." Inuyasha blinked at it then turned to stare at Kagome. She licked the ice cream an insanely happy look on her face. With a shrug he copied her. "It's cold!?" Kagome giggled. "Hence the Ice part. Do you like it?" Inu Yasha nodded. "It's good. You eat this all the time?" "Well mostly just when it's warm. It'll be summer soon." "Summer? What's so great about summer?" "No school silly." "And that means what to me?" "That means I can spend more time with you guys and school won't be a problem."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "That'll be a nice change." "Oh stop it." Kagome teased elbowing him. "What? It will be. Even the monk would agree.' "Miroku would never say that because he has manners." "Oh please he just wants to sleep with you." "Miroku dose not just want to get into my pants!" Kagome squealed angrily. "You don't wear pants?" Kagome sweat dropped. "It's a saying baka. The point is he is not interested in me anymore." Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah I know." Kagome nodded. "So what do you think of Tokyo at night?" Inuyasha looked around as Kagome once again slipped her arm threw his.  
  
"It different." "Yeah it is." "Hey Kagome what is that?" Kagome turned to look at what Inuyasha was pointing at. "That's the Tokyo tower silly?" "Can we go there?" "Yes we can. It's a perfect way to see the city at night. Come one we have to hurry if we want to get home before sunrise." Inuyasha nodded as he shoved the rest of the ice cream cone into his mouth. "Ah headache!?" "tee hee.That's called a brain freeze. It will go away soon don't worry." She giggled again.  
  
"It's not fair mom!" "Now Sota you know you can't be wandering around Tokyo at all hours of the night." "Why dose Kagome get to?" Sota whined. "She's looking for shards of the Shikon no tama with Inuyasha and needs to be out." Sota sighed. "Can I go with her to the past?" "Well as long as you're back in time for school then I don't see the harm." "You mean it! I'm going to go pack!" ~Oh I hope Kagome isn't going to be too upset`  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "I whish we could have stayed longer." "I know the view was perfect but I want to get home before dawn." Inuyasha sighed as the entered Kagome's house. "Next time we'll go strait there ok?" "Kay." He flopped down on the bed. "Let's see. I need this one and this one." Kagome looked up from her schoolbooks and turned to stare at her bed. Inuyasha had his right arm resting on her pillows, his head facing her a serene expiration on his face. "Inuyasha?" She whispered softly as she tiptoed towards him.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head so it was strait up. Kagome brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. ~Why do you always fall sleep on me?~ She gently stroke his cheek. "Inuyasha.I...I." She leaned forward and gently kissed him. "I love you." She watched Inuyasha curl up into a ball as he changed back. With a yawn he opened his golden eyes. "Oh hey.*Yawn* Sorry for taking the bed." Kagome smiled. "It's ok. You had a long night. You go back to sleep. I'll wake you when breakfast is ready ok?" "kay" Inuyasha mumbled as he closed his eye. He licked his lips absently as Kagome closed her door. He sat up stoned. ~Kikyou ?! Why do I taste Kikyou?~ 


End file.
